Restitution of Spiritclan
by Spirit of the Horizon Star
Summary: Spiritclan, cast out, unwanted by the other clans have an avalanche fall through their territory. While looking for a new home, they stumble upon the four clans at the lake. Will they live harmoniously together, battle for territory or will the lake clans unite to chase them off?


A/N :Restitution means to give back, go to the beginning, or heal something harmed. Compensation for loss and injury. this is a story that I am doing with Fireworks after Dawn please give her credit

Spiritclan

LEADER Soarstar-pale grey tabby tom with cold grey eyes, controls elements of weather

DEPUTY Rabbitpounce-white tom with brown paws and feathered ears, has abnormally large back paws

MEDICINE CAT Owlscreech-sleek dark brown tabby she-cat, has no abilities

Apprentice, Wheatpaw

WARRIORS Toxinfeather-brown dappled she-cat with a darker ringed tail and legs, can spit out poison at will and has a single torn up bat wing

Blackmask-jet black tom with a missing eye, has a pair of raven wings

Greypetal-tall solid grey she-cat, has elemental powers over plants

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Creektail-dark grey tom with a light grey tail, has an enhanced mind

Hazelburn-brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes, has power of fire with a single white wing on her back

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Shorestream-silver tabby tom with cream chest spot, has control over water

Lightningcloud-dark tortishell she-cat with a white splotch on her back, has control over storms

Wingtalon-pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, has two dove wings on her back

Songpelt/Cloudburst-silver tabby she-cat with a long fluffy tail, can drive cats mad through song/white head with grey eyes, two-headed cat

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Deadstorm-black tom with pale brown paws, can melt into darkness at will

APPRENTICES Featherpaw-cream she-cat with dark brown ears, has a tiny pair of white wings

Spiderpaw-black lanky tom with pale brown ears, has an extra tail

Rainpaw-dark grey she-cat with black ears and pale blue eyes, has power over storms

Wheatpaw-beige tabby tom with bright blue eyes, has no abilities

QUEENS Logsong-dark brown she-cat expecting Creektail's kits, has powers over plants wilting

Risenleap-cream she-cat with ginger paws and ears, mother of Soarstar's kits, Pondkit (lanky grey tabby she-cat with a single, ragged wing and power over water) and Frostkit (cream and white tom with power over temperature), has a tiny, fluttering bat wing

ELDERS Snakebite-ginger tabby tom with two long venomous canine teeth

Mintfeather-light grey she-cat with feathered ears, has an enhanced mind

Prologue

Spiritwing looked up high as the sky darkened with the following stench of rotting flesh. He wrinkled his nose and turned toward Roseblossem. Her ears flickered and she turned slowly toward him. "Is this a good idea?" She asked nervously as her torishell and cream pelt moved up and down nervously from her rapid breathing.

Spiritwing shifted his large, pale grey head past the trees and cut through the darkness with his bright blue eyes. "Of course. We have to follow Featherstar's orders."

"Featherstar is cowardly." Sniffed a small tom apprentice standing behind Roseblossem, "Why doesn't she come along with us?"

Spiritwing sighed and continued walking through the stinking edges of ThunderClan territory. "I've already told you, Batpaw, this is because she's dying in the medicine den because she got too close to whatever hurt her. With that set in mind, we have to proceed cautiously."

"My head hurts!" The tiny black apprentice complained, "I want to go back."

Roseblossem nudged her apprentice gently. "Not yet. It will be over soon, anyway." She turned her rose-orange eyes toward Spiritwing. "The place reeks of twolegs. That's probably triggering your headache."

Spiritwing knew that she felt uneasy about that. They both knew that Batpaw consistently complained, but that headache definitely wasn't from the twolegs. It was something darker and much more sickening.

They tiny patrol continued on until they saw a large block of grey stone slabs with shiny tubes spewing out stinking scents next to it. Twolegs patrolled the area, and the scents got stronger and more painful.

Spiritwing looked over to it and nudged his head. "Let's go."

Roseblossem coughed and shook her head. "I'm not. This hurts too much. Batpaw and I will hang back here."

Oddly enough, Spiritwing didn't feel much pain at all. Either Roseblossem and Batpaw were weak, or something in Spiritwing's blood made this near to painless.

He nodded and walked on up to the large twoleg area. He noticed the place had many flowering metals on top of the nest, so it resembled a plant.

I'll call it a Twoleg Plant. He decided calmly.

So he walked up to the Plant and sprinted inside of an open door. He looked around frantically, and blinked.

Before he could take in his horrifying new surroundings, a twoleg in a large yellow bulky suit walked up to him and clenched him in its front paws.

Then it inserted something sharp inside of his neck fur and he yowled in pain, before everything faded away to black.

Everything looked blurry, and he cracked open his eyes to see rain splattering his pelt. His pelt was crusty with mud and a stinging agony tore through his spine. He screamed out and the cream and tortishell she-cat dragging his turned around, with horror in her tear-blurred eyes.

"Spiritwing! A-Are you okay!?"

Spiritwing was in too much pain to reply. He shut his eyes once more, and let her drag him in the rain and mud.

But just as his vision faded out once more, he saw Batpaw walking beside him, his orange eyes staring blankly ahead and his eye twitching.

After a long period of darkness, he felt another spasm as he was thrown onto the ground. He opened his eyelids once more to see his clanmates staring at him in horror.

He offered a weak smile and meowed, "Hey guys..."

No one responded.

His brother, Soulskip, bounded over to him, his white pelt covered in mud and sticks. "S-Spiritwing, what happened to you?"

The pain in his spine has disappeared. Slowly, Spiritwing twisted his neck to look at his back, and then his jaw hung slack.

On his back, has sprouted two bloody dove wings. The crimson blood mixed in with rain and mud.

In shock, Spiritwing began to feel dizzy and he flopped his head on the ground.

"He's going through an episode of syncope." Whispered Batpaw, still staring into space.

"What does that mean?" Asked his denmate, Flutterpaw.

Batpaw didn't say anything.

Those words felt foriegn to him. Certainly, it must be no coincidence that Spiritwing has grown, well... wings, and that Batpaw's mind suddenly seemed purified yet he speaks meaningless words.

Roseblossem helped Spiritwing and Batpaw into the medicine den, where Featherstar laid. The medicine cat, Berrywhisker, quickly got to cleaning up Spiritwing and giving Batpaw some soothing herbs.

I'm a freak! Spiritwing concluded in horror as he attempted to feebly flap his newly found dove wings. He shut his eyes tightly, welcoming the shadows like an old friend.


End file.
